


Premières fois

by Twinnie (Cym)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cym/pseuds/Twinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney décroche le téléphone de Vaughn... Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premières fois

**Author's Note:**

> Saison 2. Après la chute du SD-6, mais avant The Telling.

First Times

 

La sonnerie interrompit un rêve très agréable. Sydney entrouvrit un œil, soupira bruyamment, et récupéra le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le téléphone portable de Michael Vaughn. Il est actuellement en train de dormir, mais vous êtes libre de lui laisser un message sans rapport aucun avec la CIA, l’Alliance, Kendall, ou le fait qu’il doive se rendre au travail aussi vite que possible, après le bip. Merci. »

« Allo ? C’est la mère de Michael au téléphone… »

“Oh, bonjour. Vu la façon dont il est en train de sourire, on peut sans doute considérer sans crainte qu’il est réveillé. Vous voulez lui parler ? »

« S’il vous plaît. »

Sydney déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Vaughn et installa confortablement sa tête sur son épaule. « C’est ta mère. »

Vaughn rit doucement et tendit la main pour prendre le téléphone. « Je suis sûr que tu viens de faire une première impression inoubliable. Allo Maman ?»

« J’espère que je n’interromps rien… »

« Euh, non,» fit Vaughn en se mordant la lèvre en une tentative inconsciente de dissimuler son sourire. 

« …Et j’espère que ton amie ne m’en veut pas de l’avoir réveillée, » finit Mrs Vaughn. 

« Quoi ? Oh. Mon amie en veut à la CIA, tu sais, pas à…”

« Ton amie est endormie et ses oreilles sont bouchées. Et après la bêtise monumentale qu’elle vient de faire, tu as tout à fait le droit de parler d’elle d’une manière négative. »

Il rit et l’embrassa sur le front. « Je t’aime. »

« Si c’est toutes les choses négatives que tu as à dire sur moi, alors je t’aime aussi. »

Vaughn ouvrit des yeux ronds. Les mots lui avaient échappé avant qu’il ne puisse les retenir, et il ne s’attendait certainement pas à obtenir une réponse comme celle-là.

« Attends une minute… » Sydney ouvrit les yeux et regarda Vaughn. « Est-ce qu’on vient de dire ce que je crois qu’on vient de dire ? »

« Euh, je crois. »

« Bien. Il était temps. Tu as mis le réveil ?”

« Mmh mmh. »

« Formidable. Bonne nuit. Je t’aime, Michael.”

Elle se blottit plus étroitement contre lui, reposa sa tête plus confortablement contre son épaule, et se rendormit rapidement. Il la regarda pendant un long moment avant de se souvenir que sa mère était toujours au bout du fil.

"Maman, je peux te rappeler plus tard ? … Non, c'est rien, le décalage horaire, c'est tout. … Okay, à toute à l'heure. Bye."

Il rappellerait sa mère plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter de l’instant présent. Il mis ses deux bras autour de Sydney, lui embrassa tendrement le nez, et se rendormit.

 

**

Epilogue

 

La sonnerie interrompit un rêve très agréable. Vaughn entrouvrit un œil, soupira bruyamment, et récupéra le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit.

« Vaughn ? »

« Salut. Kendall vous veut au bureau, toi et Sydney, aussi vite que possible. On a un problème. »

Vaughn émit un son entre grognement et gémissement, et tendit le téléphone à son amie. « Tu veux bien être mon répondeur à nouveau ? »

Sydney lui adressa un sourire ensommeillé et appuya le combiné contre son oreille. « Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le téléphone portable de Michael Vaughn. Si vous êtes Eric Weiss avec un message de la part de Kendall, veuillez appuyer sur la touche ‘raccrocher’. Si vous avez un message ayant un quelconque rapport avec la CIA, veuillez appuyer sur la touche ‘raccrocher’. Si vous n’êtes pas concerné par les deux situations citées précédemment, veuillez avoir la gentillesse de raccrocher et de rappeler d’ici cinq minutes, afin de laisser à Michael Vaughn le temps d’émerger complètement. Merci. »

 

 

Fin !


End file.
